


Our Bittersweet Fantasy

by CraCRaEve



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Might be OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royal Arguments, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, Yes Flowers Will Have Meaning, adding tags as I go, at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraCRaEve/pseuds/CraCRaEve
Summary: Faint memories begin to emerge themselves when both Steven Universe-Diamond and Connie Maheswaran cross each others paths once more. The two must travel down the path of the past in order to find the path of the future. A runaway prince and a common peasant girl can't get in to too much trouble, can they?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Jasper & Doug Maheswaran, Jasper & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/Greg Universe, Spinel & Greg Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. A New Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is my first fanfic here, so I would love to hear your criticism on the story! You can follow me on my Instagram if you'd like...

_He knew this feeling. He knew this. He ran around the trees (people?) as he laughed with his_ best friend. **** _He turned and looked back, trying to look for someone he did not remember. Who was she? Where was he?_

People got out of the way of the young man running, his cloak covering his face from the world. Guards called out to the young man, from the front, side, and behind. People stared as he ran, wondering if he did good or bad. 

_He heard his name, but from where? He looked around once more and saw no one. He looked forward again and saw_ **_her_ ** _. What was her name? Why did he remember her? Was she someone important?_

A young woman looked up from her basket to see a stranger heading straight for her. She was about to move away, but it was too late. The young stranger bumped right into her. **_It felt familiar._ **

The cloaked stranger caught the woman by her waist. They met eyes for a second. Black meeting brown. A second of connection. A connection of familiarity. They were grasped in by a flicker of memories of ages ago. But just as suddenly as it had happened, it ended. 

The guards called out once more, this time our cloaked stranger could hear his name. He quickly pulled the young woman he was holding upright. No time to waste was his thought. The young man disappeared before any guards could catch up to him.

**_~Earlier~_ **

Giggles and snickers came from the left side of the young prince, Steven Universe-Diamond. He recognized them as the only thing that gave him a little joy. Steven turned to his side and faced the giggling girl. He gave her a gentle smile before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Spinel, why are you here," Steven asked gently. 

"Can’t I enjoy the morning with my love?" Spinel giggled once more. Steven let out a soft sigh before turning on his back once more. He couldn’t help but think back to the dream he had that morning. 

It was a beautiful dream to his standards. There wasn’t much to it. A beautiful field, trees surround the area of grass, and a girl laid beside him as they talked the day away. The girl's name was-

"Steven, are you okay," Spinel asked worriedly. Steven didn't realize he had spaced out. He turned to his betrothed one and smiled at her. Her eyes held worry in them, and her face was gentle. The young royal placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her nose. 

"Don’t worry, I’ll always be okay when you’re here." Steven leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Spinel began to giggle once more, causing Steven to pull back to look at her. "Why are you so giggly today," Steven asked, letting out a chuckle himself. Spinel sat up, still giggling, and looked down at the smiling diamond.

"Can’t a girl be happy to be with her loved one," The redhead's eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. Her brown eyes matched his. And skin pale, but not as pale as snow. Steven saw her beauty, inside and out. He had known her since a child. A sudden knock came as the young prince leaned in for another kiss. 

"Steven," called a voice from the other side, "I hope you're awake. You have many places to be today." Steven let out a soft groan while Spinel laughed. The young prince looked up at his loved one giving her a silly face. "Steven," came the voice again.

"I'm here, Pearl," the young prince responded, "I'll be out in a few." Steven looked back at Spinel, who was now sitting by the edge. It was now that he realized she was fully dressed. She wore a red dress with gold ends, and her hair was in two buns. He continued to look at her lovingly, but he knew he didn’t always feel that way. His dream was still in his mind. Spinel turned to face him once more. 

"I’ll meet you at breakfast," Spinel smiled softly, she leaned in to plant a single kiss on him once more. The young prince gave her a small nod. She always knew when he needed some time to himself. With one last glance, Spinel excused herself from the room and left for the dining room. 

-✼❀✼-

Connie Maheswaran woke up with a start. Who was that boy? Was there a reason he appeared in her dreams again? And after so long of not seeing him? Why was he even in her dream? All sorts of questions filled her mind. None of which she could answer by herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. 

“Connie, are you awake yet?” A voice came from the other side of her door. Connie recognized the voice as her mother’s. The young lady looked out her window and saw the sun was barely rising. 

“I’m awake, Mom,” Connie responded with a sigh. As her mother sat on the edge of her bed, Connie noticed her mother wore similar clothing almost every day - a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with some khaki pants. Where does she keep it all? “Was there something you needed?” Connie asked quietly.

“How was your first night?” Priyanka asked gently, a completely different tone from what Connie usually heard. Connie looked down at the plush she had not realized she was holding.

First nights were always the hardest, something Connie had realized when she was little. But this night was the hardest. The young woman’s parents finally decided it was time to leave the coast and live in the capital again, Homeworld. Her father had a job offered at the palace where the high and mighty Diamonds lived. What concerned her the most was now she couldn’t wait for, who? 

All these years, she felt as if she was waiting for someone to return. She had no memories of who, but whoever she was waiting on was important. Or so she assumed. Connie continued to get lost in her thoughts, and her mother gave her a worried expression. 

“Connie? Is everything alright?” Priyanka’s voice came through to Connie as the younger woman looked at her mother once more. Connie’s soft black eyes were glazed and on the verge of tears. 

“I don’t know,” came Connie’s soft voice for the first time that day. Priyanka gently pulled one of Connie’s hands away from the plush. The older woman took a moment to study the plush as she held her daughter's hand. It wasn’t much, just a hand-knitted pink lion. The mane and tail hair was a lighter shade than the fur. Priyanka couldn’t quite remember who gave it to her daughter, but there were many items she couldn't recall. 

“I have an idea,” Priyanka began to speak. “How about you join me on a shopping spree at the town market. It gives me a reason to buy supplies and a reason for you to explore the town a bit. Sound fine?” The older woman suggested as her daughter became distant again. 

Connie looked out the window once more, silently observing her options. With her first choice, she could stay here all day reading her favorite book series and try not to think of the move, but then she would most likely sulk all day. On the other hand, Connie could get her mind off of her dream and jog her memory of when the young woman used to live in Homeworld. Neither option gave a pleasant outcome, but she had no other choice.

With one more look at her mother, Connie gave her a simple nod. “I’ll get ready,” the young woman answers. Priyanka smiled at her daughter and got up to leave the room. The young woman sighed and got out of bed, not quite ready to take on the day ahead just yet. 


	2. A Not So Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not everyday is so normal after all...

Every morning is just the same. Pearl reads out some duties to attend to, Amethyst gives a security report, and Garnet stands by, watching it all. The only thing that never gets old would be his morning walks. Steven would go out in his late mother’s garden and think about his past. And like every other morning, he did just that.

The gentle breeze of the morning swept his face, the sun rose from the mountains, and birds sang their morning song. It was all so calm and peaceful, just like every morning. And like every morning, it would come crashing down. 

A voice called out from behind him, a voice he dreaded every morning. Steven turned around and saw his very own grandmother, the queen of all the land, Queen White Diamond, or by her given name, Queen Whitney Diamond. “Good morning, Starlight,” White spoke cheerily, though Steven doubted it was real.

“Good morning, grandmother,” Steven replied with a grin, obviously faking it. “What a surprise to see you!” Though it wasn’t. Every morning, White would come and check on Steven, out of necessity, and not because she cared.

“Starlight, I see you every morning!” White exclaimed, stopping a foot in front of Steven. The young prince noticed it every morning, like every morning. She would step no closer than that. A foot was where she always stopped. Steven never understood why, but it had always been like that.

“Well, it’s always nice to know you pass by!” Steven didn’t know why she came. Was it only to interact with him somehow? Like his aunts? “Besides, you always seem to surprise me with our conversations.” Steven gave a soft chuckle, making it sound as genuine as possible. “I think I should get going! Jasper and I have some combat training.” Steven quickly rushed out to find a certain someone he needed to talk to about certain things. Times were about to get rough here, and now was the time to act! That was until a certain someone crossed his path. 

-✼❀✼-

“Connie, please,” Priyanka looked at her daughter as they walked to the market. “I know it’s been hard, but at least stop looking so gloomy!” Connie continued to look at the ground. They were already halfway to the market, and Connie regretted her choice. Going to the market meant seeing people she hadn’t in a long time. Seven years to be exact. She most definitely did not want to interact with anyone from her past. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try a little harder,” Connie muttered as she smiled at her mother. The doctor sighed as they carried on walking. 

Priyanka grew worried about her daughter. Connie hadn’t acted nor looked like she did in ages. After moving away from the capital to the coast, Connie had become more cheery and confident. But, one day, it had just stopped. She began isolating herself again and hid away from the world. Priyanka thought moving back to the capital would help, but the option only made the situation worse. The doctor thought back to when they lived near the coast. Was there someone who changed her? Priyanka continued to ponder the problem with her daughter. Maybe one day, Connie would open up. 

As they arrived at the market, Connie noticed there were more guards than when she first lived in Homeworld. She had even seen them on the way here. It was strange, but not unusual. The capital was where the Diamonds lived, the rulers of the land. It came to no surprise they had upped security during the last decade. 

“I have a list for you,” Priyanka’s voice came quietly. The older woman handed her daughter the list she mentioned. Connie skimmed through the sheet of paper and nodded. “You’ll be alright on your own, right?” 

Connie responded with a nod. “I’ll meet you back here,” and with that, Connie began to walk through the market to find the items on her mother’s list. 

-✼❀✼-

There right in front of the boy was none other than his partner-in-crime, Jasper. “Everything is ready,” came her rusty voice. Jasper may look intimidating, but there was always a hint of care in her eyes. 

“Thanks, Jasper,” Steven smiled, and Jasper gave a huff. 

“Do you ever get tired of smiling?” The tall soldier grunted out. Okay, so maybe Jasper was a little mean and needed to relax every once in a while, but she was a good person, always doing what was right. At least, that’s what Steven thought. Jasper had her ups and downs, but then again, who didn’t? 

“Jasper, smiling is the fakest thing I do,” Steven responded with a scoff. “Eventually, I’ll get tired.”

“Whatever, everything is ready. The guards are in the market, it’ll look like you managed to escape, when in reality they are in the plan,” Jasper explained thoroughly. She evaluated every step as both the lead guard and prince walked back to his room. “When will you return?” The question caught Steven off guard, making him stop in his tracks. His plan to leave should have made it obvious, or else why to take all this time to make the perfect plan.

“Jasper,” Steven began. How was he going to word this? How was he to tell the only person he could trust that he  _ wasn’t  _ planning on returning. “I-“

“I understand,” Jasper interrupted. Jasper turned to face Steven. She gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to go down the hall. “You have 10 minutes before Queen Yellow comes for your archery lessons.” The soldier turns the corner, disappearing. Steven smiled to himself and chuckled, having a small realization, Jasper  _ was  _ something else. 

-✼❀✼-

The market was busy, to the least. Crowds would form around stands to see the questionable goods they were selling. Connie never understood why some would waste their time on silly things. There was always something new to explore, but not items. Trinkets that come and go. Connie turned towards a stand with caramel apples. Apples may not have been on the list, but who could turn down a caramel apple. Connie’s mother didn’t need to know.

“Connie?” A voice came from the crowd. When Connie turned to face it, she was in a different place. There a small boy next to Connie now. He looked familiar, but she didn’t know why. The young woman noticed she wasn’t a woman anymore either, but rather a small child now. Connie turned to face the stand once more.  _ Caramel apples.  _ “Are you okay?” His voice was gentle like he cared about her. 

She was about to respond when she felt someone touch her shoulder. Connie jolted and turned to face the stranger, except he wasn’t a stranger. “Jeff?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has way less Connie, WHOOPS...


	3. Familiar Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows old habits die hard, but maybe they don't have to die.

“Connie?” The shorter girl laughed and wrapped her arms around the young man. “Oh my gosh! It’s been too long!” Jeff gave a small chuckle. 

“I know! How have you been?” Connie excitedly asked as she pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders, all feelings of not wanting to interact with anyone in her past disappearing. “How has your family been?” Connie gasped. “How’s Daniel been? Last I checked, you guys were close to going out.” Jeff gave another laugh.

“I’ve been well, my mother has been well, and Daniel has been well. You wouldn’t believe how much he’s grown.” Connie giggled at his comment. Who knew she would bump into one of her childhood friends! “But more importantly, how have you been? You left us for more than a decade!” The smaller woman gave a nervous chuckle.

“Well, the coast provided an opportunity for both my parents.” Connie looked towards the ground. She could feel her eyes begin to tear up, but why? It’s not like the town she just moved back from was any good for her. Or was it? This whole day had been causing her to question many things, including the particular small town.

“Hey now, no need to cry,” Jeff wiped a stray tear from Connie’s cheek. Connie gave a small sigh, not realizing the tears were coming out. 

“I’ve been like this since I came back, and I don’t know why,” Connie explained. She let out a tensed chuckle and looked down. “But, I guess that’s normal. Enough about me! How’s everyone been since I’ve left?”

“Well, there’s a lot you need to catch up on.” Both Jeff and Connie walked and talked throughout the market. It was nice knowing you were still welcome to chat with a friend from long ago.

-✼❀✼-

Steven continued to mutter to himself as he put on his cloak. His plan was ready, and now all he had to do was set it into motion. Steven knew where he was heading and how to get there. He knew when he would get there and knew who he was meeting. Things seemed planned out accordingly, so why did it seem off?

Steven turned to look around his room. It was the same as this morning. Pink and vivid. Clean and put together. He noticed his bedroom was a drastic contrast to him. Maybe he would have related more to it when he was younger, but he never came here up until a few years ago. 

_ It's been seven years since I last saw you. _

** You, who is ‘you?’ **

Steven turned to face the balcony door. He had to leave soon, or else he would get caught, and he most certainly did not need that. Steven began to walk towards the door, grabbing his cloak and pushing the glass doors open. He paused at the door frame. He was hesitating.  _ Again. _

He could hear Pearl’s voice echo through his mind.  _ How dare he try to leave. _ He was given a warning and forced to promise not to do it again. But he knew it was only show. Pearl knew how miserable he was. She knew how much it hurt to be away from  _ his _ home. This palace, this place, this  _ world  _ was not his home and never was. Had it ever occurred to the other Diamond’s that he wanted no part in this?

Steven looked towards the town market, where all the people were bustling and crowding around when he spotted a particular pair of teens. They seemed to be laughing and enjoying their talk. Steven let out a sigh once more, finally remembering why he was there. If his Aunt Yvonne came in and saw him trying to escape, he would surely lose his head. It was now or never. 

Slowly, Steven began to climb off of the balcony and onto the floor below. He looked both ways and then climbed up the outer walls. Now, this was his happiness. 

-✼❀✼-

Both Connie and Jeff laughed at a remark the young man had said. They both just enjoyed the time they had spent there, but something was disturbing Connie’s mind. How could she remember things from almost a decade ago, but not something from two years? It was all so  _ strange. _ Jeff took a note of Connie’s distant state of mind. “Hey, are you okay?” He called out to her. 

Connie turned to face her old friend, not realizing she had been deep in thought. “Uh, yeah! I’m just thinking about,” Connie paused. Should she tell him straight up, or keep it hidden till she can figure out why. Something wasn’t right about her past, and she was determined to figure out why. “Stuff,” she finished her sentence and looked down at the list in her bag. Sudden realization as to why she was there hit her! She let out a gasp and pulled the list out. “I completely forgot to buy my mother’s things!” Connie scanned through the list quickly, mentally beating herself as she did. How could she possibly forget the reason she was there. 

“Woah, Connie, slow down!” Jeff put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve only been talking for 10 minutes, you’ll be fine!” Connie turned to face Jeff, her face full of anxiety. 

“I could have been buying my mother’s supplies in those ten minutes!” Connie began. 

“Okay, first calm down! I can help you get the things you need,” Jeff offered. “Do you have a notepad and pen?” Connie gave a meek nod, and she began to scramble through her bag to pull out the notepad and pen. “Here,” Jeff grabbed the list, notebook, and pen from Connie’s hand and skimmed through the list. He began to write down half the items from her list. “I’ll get these things, and you get the rest.” Jeff quickly showed her the notebook so she could see what he was getting. Connie once again nodded but with determination this time. “Great, meet me here in the same spot?” 

“Okay,” Connie spoke softly. Jeff gave one more nod and turned the other way to begin his search for the items on his list. Connie let out a sigh and looked at the list. Luckily for her, Jeff had taken the liberty to mark off the things he put on his list. The young woman let out one more sigh and began to walk down the aisle of stands. 

Out of nowhere, screaming and shouting were coming from behind her. Connie noticed the people moving out the way, but before she could, a sudden force bumped into her. Connie felt herself lose her balance and awaited to hit the ground. But it never came. Two firm hands had managed to grab her by the waist before she could hit the ground. Realizing she had closed her eyes, she opened them to find a pair of black ones stare right back at her brown ones. 

There was something familiar about them as if she had stared into before. It was as if the world had stopped. It was only her and the stranger who had bumped into her. Her thoughts were running in circles as she tried to collect them. Why was he so familiar? Something wasn’t right here. Maybe she had seen the young man somewhere else? Impossible, she had just moved here a few days ago. 

A sudden shout pulled her from her trance. Both she and the strange man looked towards the origin of the sound. Connie had suddenly realized she was upright again and turned to the mysterious stranger, but he was  _ gone. _ He had just vanished. She was once more pulled into a trance when two arms wrapped around her. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Connie turned to the person holding her and saw that it was her mother. 

“Mom?” Connie was confused. When had her mom gotten there? How had she found her? What was going on!

“Are you alright? I heard the guards begin to shout and head to the direction I last saw you. I panicked and came running,” The doctor had explained somehow calmly. “You’re not hurt, are you?” Connie shook her head, still half in her trance from before. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyehehehe, more Connie to make up from last chapter lol.


	4. The Hectic Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe they have met once upon a time ago.

Steven trembled as he made it out of the market and into a nearby forest. He was lucky enough to get out of that situation. How could Steven have gotten so distracted! The now runaway prince looked back to when he was running through the market. There was so much about running through the market that felt _familiar_. And that _girl_. She was the same one he saw in his dream last night. Now that he thought about it, the prince hadn’t given any thought to his dream from last night, not since this morning.

He would think about it later because right now, he needed to get a fair distance from the center of the capital. The plan was to head to a cottage on the outer rim of the capital city. Once there, he would stay the night with one of the guards working at the palace. Jasper had managed to convince the older guard to allow the prince to stay overnight with the guard. Steven didn’t know who the older man was, only that he lived with his family in the cottage.

Steven let out a sigh and began to make his way towards the mystery cottage with the mystery family. He was really hoping Jasper hadn’t just chosen a random guard. That would not have been a very sound practice, especially from Jasper. The runaway prince knew the soldier hated him, but in an older sister way. Jasper was way too dedicated to protecting the Diamond family for her to send him away to some stranger’s home. 

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. What if the older knight changed his mind? What if he had other things to worry about other than the heir to the throne? Maybe he was a terrible person and was planning on murdering him! Steven’s mind wandered as he walked along in the forest. Stars, he was in for a ride.

-✼❀✼-

The walk home was silent. Connie was trying to understand what she had felt the minute the cloaked stranger locked eyes with her. The moment when her black and his brown met as if they had met before. There was something _familiar._ Were there any other words to describe it? The unfamiliar familiar, no, wait, that was her favorite book series. There has to be something to explain the way she felt. If she had known him, her friendship with him couldn’t have possibly disappeared, could it? Connie looked up and found her home was only a short distance away. Finally, she thought, some peace from the chaos. As she and her mother approached the small cottage, her father quickly ran outside to greet them both. 

“I have news for you both,” The older man exclaimed as soon as the two women walked into the house. “We’ll be having a visitor arriving so-”

“A visitor?” Connie questioned. Most of the visitors they have are family, but her relatives live across the land. It wasn’t very often someone came and visited. One other thing to note, they just moved to Homeworld! How is it possible that they would have come to see them so fast? “Who is it?” The young woman questioned.

“I can’t tell you, it’s confidential,” Doug began to explain. “But I can tell you he’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“So, you're letting a stranger stay in our house?” Priyanka questioned jokingly. Connie turned to her mom. So she knew a person was staying with them? Why hadn’t anyone told her anything! Her parents began to discuss other matters. Connie believes she heard her name come from one of them, but she decides to ignore it and go outside.

She had noticed it was a sunny day out and thought it would be nice to go out and read. The young woman brought out her book and sat in the grass. Connie knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the book. Not when someone was occupying her mind. Connie thought back to the market. She thought back to the black orbs she saw there. Now that she thought about it, she _had_ seen the black eyes somewhere. The boy from her vision! 

Connie sat up from the sudden realization. Then something else clicked. Her dream from the night before! She had seen the same black eyes in her dream! How could she have been so blind? There must be some connection with last night's dream, the vision from the market, and the cloaked stranger. Just as she had stood up from her reading spot, Connie heard a rustle somewhere in the woods. 

“Hello?” The young lady called out, but there was no answer. She shrugged it off and went inside, ready to figure out a new mystery.

-✼❀✼-

Steven stood still as he had stepped on a stick. He hadn't meant to spy, but he couldn’t help himself! That was the same girl he had bumped into at the market. Could the stars have been more aligned? Steven took a step back into the woods. Maybe he had the wrong house? There was absolutely no way the girl Steven had bumped into was with the family the young prince was staying with for the night. Just as the runaway prince took another step back, he bumped into a larger body, causing the young man to jump.

“So are you going or not,” asked a gruff voice. Steven immediately recognized as the one and only Jasper, the one who helped him escape. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for me on the other side of the woods?” Steven questioned. He could have sworn the plan was for the general to search the other half. 

“No, that’s after I drop you off,” Jasper explained. “How the hell are you going to introduce yourself when you haven't even left the palace?” Steven opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it. She had a point, one he could not argue. 

“Alright, fine,” Steven sighed. The young prince sat his back against a tree. He went back to his thoughts of the girl. How was it possible _she_ lived with the knight he was staying with overnight. Why had fate been so cruel to him! 

“Do _not_ tell me you’re having second thoughts,” Jasper scolded. Steven looked up at Jasper, losing his train of thought. 

“What? No, of course not!” Steven shook his head at her statement. Second thoughts of leaving? Never!

“Then let’s go already!” Jasper began to walk towards the opening to the small cottage when Steven had but a hand on her shoulder. 

“Jasper, I’m not so sure about-”

“For star's sake! We need to let Doug know you’re here, or else someone will catch us both!” Jasper exclaimed. “You have been working on this for months! If you don’t go through, I’m turning you in, and you won’t see the light of day again!”

Steven was going to speak again when a voice called from the cottage. 

“Alright, now I know someone’s there! Come out, or,” a slight pause came from the feminine voice. “Or I’ll have to call the authorities!”

“Oh no, I’m so scared,” Jasper mocked as she walked towards the voice. A small gasp came from the unknown person as Steven walked up behind Jasper. Steven looked towards the once unfamiliar person, immediately recognizing the young lady to be none other than the girl he was spying on only minutes ago. 

“M-my Diamond,” The girl quickly muttered out as she bowed in front of the young prince. “What brings you to our small home?” The girl questioned. Steven let out a small groan towards the young woman’s formal tone. 

“Please, no need for formalities,” Steven stated softly. He really needed a new look. 

“We’re here for Doug Maheswaran,” Jasper stated. “Why are you here?”

“Jasper!” Steven growled. There was no need to be so rude towards the girl! Steven looked towards the started girl and walked up to her. The young woman let out a small gasp, though Steven had no idea why.

“We need to find Doug. I shall be staying with him for the night,” Steven explained gently, not wanting to disturb the girl more than they needed to.

“H-he’s my father,” the girl stuttered out. “My name is Connie Maheswaran,” Connie curtsied as she spoke. “Please, come in,” Connie began walking to the entrance of her home. Jasper walked ahead of Steven, giving him a smirk as she walked by. Maybe this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a crap chapter, but sorry for taking so long with updates! School just likes to drain me.


	5. Getting Comfortable - Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is offically at the Maheswaran's household! But a different household is causing a storm.

The runaway prince sat silently in the Maheswaran’s living area. Connie was in the kitchen with Dr. Maheswaran preparing, what Steven assumed were, snacks. Jasper and Mr. Maheswaran were outside discussing the next steps in Steven’s plan. The young prince looked around the living area, finding nothing but family portraits and plants. Many, many plants. Steven began walking around the small room and inspected the portraits closely. He recognized most of them as the Maheswaran’s, but others he didn’t, only noticing faint features similar to the family he would be staying with. He would hear the sound of voices coming from both inside and outside the house. Steven turned to the window, noticing Mr. Maheswaran talking to Jasper.

The young prince was quite curious about how the older guard had earned Jasper’s trust. Jasper wasn’t one to trust anyone, not even her own sisters who were older than her. Steven wondered if it was because the older guard was well recognized from outside the capital. From what Steven had heard, the older man was quite popular on the coast of the land. Now that Steven thought about it, he wondered about when he lived on the coast. He only remembered small details that couldn’t form a bigger picture.

A crash was heard from the direction of the kitchen, followed by some light scolding. Steven figured one of the two women in the kitchen had dropped a pan. Soon after, both emerged, holding a tray each. Connie held a tray with a kettle and some teacups, while Dr. Maheswaran held a tray with small pastries on it. 

“We’re sorry for the wait,” Dr. Maheswaran spoke first. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Steven exclaimed. “I mean, I am staying the night. Plus, Jasper is still outside with your husband.” Connie turned to look out the window towards the two guards. Steven couldn’t help but admire the young woman from a distance. There was some connection between the two, but the prince couldn’t pinpoint what it was. 

“If it’s alright, may I ask what we should address you as, My Diamond?” Steven flinched at the mention of his title. He turned to Priyanka and shook his head.

“No formalities, please,” Steven began, “I would prefer just ‘Steven.’” Priyanka gave him a warm smile. It reminded him of Pearl's.

“Alright then, Steven,” Priyanka teased lightly. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Steven let out a small chuckle, a genuine one for once. He accepted the older woman’s offer of tea and began drinking some tea. Soon after, Jasper came in with Mr. Maheswaran behind her. The head of the guard said her good-byes and was on her way back into the woods. It was odd for Steven. He hadn't ever in his life left the palace, and now he was in a lovely family’s home!

“Might I ask, Steven,” Doug began to question as the family was settling for dinner. “Have you ever been to the coast? Jasper said that’s where you’re heading.”

Steven was caught a bit off guard by the question, nearly choking on his food like the anxious prince he was. Nonetheless, Steven had to answer the older man’s question. “I, um, I have actually. I used to live there.” The prince responded once he was able to swallow his food. “Of course, it wasn’t very long,” Steven quickly added. As much as Steven would love to talk about growing up in his hometown, Beach City, there was much he could barely remember. Whatever he  _ could _ remember, they were just faint memories of when he was around 13. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Connie spoke up, “but where on the coast did live?” Connie was quite curious as to where he was heading. She wanted to go back to the coast, back to the small town of Beach City. That’s where her adventure awaited. 

“A small town, really,” Steven answered quietly, lost in his known memories. “I believe it's called… Ocean Town?” Steven hesitated. If he told them where he was really heading, it would only put them in danger. He didn’t want to lie, but the prince couldn’t risk what possible dangers this family could face. 

“Ocean Town?” Connie questioned. The young Diamond was heading to the same coast she wanted to go to. There was no way Connie was missing this opportunity. It would be her last chance to go there and meet the one she wants to the most, whoever the mysterious stranger could be. There was a calling to Connie, a calling that told her to follow him. Maybe she would be able to finally put to rest the feeling as if she was missing something. 

-✼❀✼-

The palace was full of utter  _ chaos _ . Jasper had returned empty-handed, and the Diamond’s were not very pleased. Pearl grew worried for the young adult she has raised since a baby is now missing. Garnet wasn’t too worried, for she knew the young prince couldn’t have gotten himself into trouble. Amethyst was a little worried about the well-being of Steven, otherwise, she had no reason to worry.

“This is your fault!” Whitney yelled at Pearl. “If you hadn’t been so careless to leave him alone, we wouldn’t be in this predicament!” Pearl was quick to open her mouth but shut it as another voice came through the throne room. 

“My Diamond, I have news,” came a monotonic voice. It was Whitney’s servant, Volley. She went up to Whitney and gave the “Diamond Salute” - only known to those in the Diamond’s Court. “Prince Steven was with Jasper walking to his bedroom when last seen.” Jasper looked down from the back of the room.

“Is this true, Jasper? Were you the last one to see our little Pink?” Queen Brooklyn - also known as Queen Blue - asked through her tears. She had lost their little Pink ruler once, and Brooklyn refused to lose her again. 

Jasper came up to where the queens were seated and looked to Whitney. “It is true, but I was only escorting him as he had asked me,” Jasper admitted. Jasper had made Steven a promise of absolute loyalty, even if he was not present. She needed to buy him as much time as she could. She needed to help him reach his goal. “There was nothing out of the ordinary my Diamond’s.” Yvonne, or Queen Yellow, frowned upon her highest ranked soldier. 

“There must be something we’re missing,” exclaimed the blue queen. Perhaps there was something they were missing or someone. “Who was the last to see Greg?” Brooklyn questioned suddenly. Greg had been the least of their worries, but it does beg the question, where was the old man anyway?

The answer was quite simple. The old man was only a few corridors away from the chaos. The oldest Universe was sitting peacefully watching the flowers sway in the light breeze. Greg was sitting in his late wife’s garden, accompanied by a not so sad looking future princess. 

The two sat there letting their minds wander. Occasionally they would have small thoughts of the missing prince but didn’t take too much detail into it. Spinel took it as the opportunity to escape an unwanted marriage, and Greg took it as the chance for his son to finally live a little. The breeze would remind the two as to how Steven could be as flexible yet as stubborn as the blowing wind and let their thoughts of the prince just be thoughts. 

The peace shared between the two was comforting and relaxing. It was the complete opposite of what was happening inside the palace walls with three particular Diamond’s who seemed to be yelling and pointing fingers at anyone and everyone in the dreaded Throne Room. 

“Do you think we should tell them it looked staged?” Spinel asked, breaking the silence momentarily. 

“Give them a day,” Greg responded, eyes closed and posture relaxed. “They’ll figure out eventually.” The older man turned to the redhead, opened his eyes, gave her a wink, and went back to soaking in the quiet nature around them. Spinel let out a small giggle and relaxed as well. 

Steven would be fine. Both knew it. However, that didn’t mean they didn’t worry for the young man. Steven can be as careful as impulsive. There had to be someone to keep him in line. Little did anyone know, Steven would soon have a companion to help protect, care for, and love him.

-✼❀✼-

The night went on as usual. Dinner became quiet after the small discussion surrounding Steven, nothing any of the adults hadn’t dealt with before. Priyanka suggested Connie show Steven his room for the night while the older Maheswaran and her husband cleaned up the dining area. It wasn’t an easy debate, but Connie had managed to convince him anyway. It was strange, but it didn’t take much out of the young woman to get the prince to see his room. 

Connie took the prince into the guest suite. It was a small bedroom with a double bed, dresser, and nightstands in it. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do. Steven walked into the room and sat on the bed. It was a comfy bed, but not like the bed at the palace. The prince looked around the room. There wasn’t much to see, but it felt safe. Safer than a palace surrounded by thousands of soldiers and guards. 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s the best we have,” Connie began to explain. “I mean if I had known you were coming then-”

“It’s alright!” Steven interrupted the younger woman. “I’m only staying for the night.” Steven let out a nervous chuckle before looking down at the floor. 

“One night doesn’t change the fact you’re royalty and deserve better,” Connie muttered under her breath. Steven turned to face Connie who stood in the doorway.

“Just because I’m royalty doesn’t mean I deserve better,” Steven said sternly. “If anything, I deserve less than you. You have a perfect life here out of the busy capital. Peace and quiet, two living parents, and, I would hope, many friends.” Steven let out a sigh.

Connie was surprised at his comments. Maybe she had two living parents, but both her parents worked in the capital with long shifts and are rarely home. And Connie only had the peace and quiet because she  _ didn’t  _ have many friends. She had barely met up with one earlier that day. 

“It’s not like that,” Connie muttered as she sat on the bed in the center. “It’s more complicated than just ‘peace’ or living parents. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s alright,” Steven reassured. “Complicated is what I grew up with.” Both young adults let out light chuckles and stared at each other for a while. 

It felt  _ familiar: _ the light banter, the jokes, and the slight emotional opening. If it weren’t for them being strangers, they might as well have opened up to each other and just talked all night. There was a calm atmosphere when it was only the two of them. It was as if there was already a connection shared between the two. It was odd, yet so strangely welcomed. 

They didn’t know how long they were there just talking. It was nice to have someone with who you could open up. There weren't any signs of stopping shown from either adult. The prince and bookworm would have chatted all night if it weren’t for the time.

“Can I ask something?” Connie asked as she began to stand up. 

“Well, it seems you have,” Steven joked lightly. Connie let out a small giggle and shook her head. “What is your question, m’lady?” Connie began laughing at his antics and tried to compose herself.

“Well, before I lost my train of thought,” Connie began once she was calmer, “I was wondering if you were going alone on your journey?” 

“Oh, yeah, I suppose I am,” Steven answered softly. “I lied.” Connie’s head perked up at his sudden statement.

“What?”

“I lied,” Steven repeated. “I’m not going to this random town called Ocean Town.”

“Oh.” Connie was at a loss for words. What was so secretive of his unknown destination that he had to lie about it?

“If I had told any of you of where I was really going, I could have potentially put you all in danger of being hunted down,” Steven explained. “If White were to find out where I stayed, she would-”

“Hey,” Connie interrupted softly. “I get it, you were only trying to protect us.” Maybe she didn’t understand what went down in the Diamond’s royal household, but she did understand he only had the best intentions. The young woman suddenly had this urge that she had to protect him, it was as if it had happened before. “I’m going with you,” Connie suddenly decided. 

“What?” Now it was Steven’s turn to be at a loss of words. “Connie, you won’t be safe with me!” Connie stood up and looked out the window. 

“And you’re not safe on your own,” Connie stated. “I’m going with you and not you, my dad, nor my mom is stopping me. We’ll leave in the morning.” 

Connie walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She had left a very confused looking Steven sitting on the bed. How was it possible for there to be that much power within a single entity? Steven was baffled at the command Connie held in her voice. To think only a few hours before the young lady had been so shy and timid. The runaway prince knew he was in for a ride with the woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Compared to the last hiatus that lasted a month, I actually got out a longer chapter! It's double the size and I hope to make more longer as well. Expect longer breaks in between!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's my first fic here and I would LOVE the criticism! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
